


Domination

by floofy_trashmates



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_trashmates/pseuds/floofy_trashmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas is tired of Sephiroth and Saix acting as if they are their own entities. Xemnas puts the pair back in there place with a reminder neither will forget any time soon. Set Post DoC and Post DDD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Blood, Scars, Torture, Abuse, Knives, Rape

> It had begun with simple comments, barbed little comments. It had settled with those for a while and now… Now, Sephiroth was his. Oh, Saix was allowed to borrow him for those tender moments, the loving whispers and touches.
> 
> But, Sephiroth was also _his_. Xemnas’s property, Xemnas’s pet.
> 
> And _now_ … That was going to be made clear not just to Sephiroth, but to everyone who ever came across the man from this night forward. The stage had been set for it with the comments, the previous _encounters_ , and the gentle nudges.
> 
> Now it was time for the final act.
> 
> The wards around the castle had been lowered for now and a note sent to Sephiroth, in Saix’s hand (Xemnas’s own forgery, of course) that simply said ‘Come to the castle when you can’ - not particularly urgent but the wording would ensure Sephiroth’s swift arrival.
> 
> Xemnas himself was waiting. The only room Sephiroth would be able to reach was the entryway to Xemnas’s own rooms. The silver was rested comfortably in a summoned chair.
> 
> Amber eyes were locked on the doorway, a plain black collar, silver-studded with three loops and a chain connecting the loops dangling from his fingers.
> 
> Yes… After tonight, none would be in doubt as to whom Sephiroth belonged.

Sephiroth had found the note, left on his bedside table. He had not been expecting to receive such a thing. He had just been at the Castle yesterday. But if Saix had left a message like this here waiting for him… Sephiroth knew it had to be important. Sephiroth took the note, folding it into a neat square before placing it into his pocket. He opened the portal as he normally would, his chosen location to go to being Saix’s room.

To the silver’s surprise, he ended up somewhere else entirely. Somewhere he’d prefer not to be entirely. The entryway to Xemnas’ rooms. He did not want to go near Xemnas tonight, only looking to see his lover. Unless… Xemnas had done something to Saix? Was that why he had appeared here rather than his lover’s room? Mako eyes narrowed as he walked forward, intent on investigating the situation.

Sephiroth had hesitated before opening the door to Xemnas’ room. He should just open the portal and leave again… But what if Saix was in trouble? The silver steeled himself before opening the door, intent on finding out what exactly was going on. And of course, Xemnas was sitting there on the other side. Mako eyes took in the situation, eyes falling on the collar in the other’s hand before meeting amber eyes. “Where’s Saix?” Sephiroth blurted out, intent on finding his lover.

> While he had been waiting, a glass of wine had been summoned and by the time Sephiroth arrived, Xemnas had finished the glass and licked his lips, though they remained stained with the slightest red tint. Wine, not blood… but the similarity would be hard to miss.
> 
> The question made those lips tilt in a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Saix, Saix…” As if the name were unfamiliar. Then, Xemnas chuckled. “I am afraid that your darling Diviner isn’t here, Seph.” The shortened name was deliberate, a reminder that everything that went on in the castle, Xemnas knew of.
> 
> "No, your lover isn’t here… Only I." He slid from the chair - it disappeared as soon as his feet touched the floor - and approached the other silver with silent steps, almost predatory. "But then, deep down, I’m so much better for you than is Saix. Monsters are drawn to other monsters, are they not?"

Saix wasn’t there. _Saix wasn’t there._ That meant… Saix hadn’t left the note? If he had he’d be here wouldn’t he? Mako eyes remained locked on the other as he drew closer, the silver resisting the urge to take a step back. “I am no monster.. I’m not. Though I am glad to hear you admit to yourself that you are one.” Sephiroth wouldn’t let that trick affect him this time… Making him doubt himself. No. Sephiroth wouldn’t let that thought win him over again. “Saix is perfect for me. I don’t need anyone else.”

> Xemnas watched as Sephiroth realised that his lover was nowhere in the castle, watched for a little before the smirk widened and he tossed the collar aside for now - it landed on a summoned pillow - as he shadowed behind the other silver and leaned in to nuzzle the side of his neck, humming. “Psh. I have never lied about what I am. I am the first to admit that I am a monster. And yes, Saix is perfect for you _now_ … but what of your old self? The one that delighted in causing terror and destruction, hmm? Would you have even considered Saix worthy of you back then, or simply used him and tossed him aside in favour of a more suitable lover?~”

Sephiroth stiffened as he felt the nuzzle, similar to the first time the other silver had tried something like that. “It does not matter as my old self is no more. I am no longer him. I never will be again.” Sephiroth swallowed, mouth dry. He was lying at this point. The other him… He was hard to shake entirely. Always a true threat of returning. He could still feel Jenova’s influence buried deep down. Not enough to truly do anything… But it was always her voice when he had doubts. Her voice feeding his insecurities.

> A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. Another nuzzle, then Xemnas drew away, taking up the collar again and twirling it around a finger. He summoned a tendril of nothingness and moved it to wrap around Sephiroth’s hips and spin the other silver to face him. The tendril remained and Xemnas tilted his head.
> 
> "Liar, liar, Sephiroth. And you just _know_ how much I hate being lied to.” He tugged the other closer with the tendril, until he was close enough that he rested his forehead against the other’s, a hand curling against the side of his neck. “Do you need another lesson, my pet? Or, dare I even hope, will it only take a verbal reprimand for you to stop the nonsense this time?”

Sephiroth had been taken by surprise by the tendril of nothingness wrapping around him, eyes narrowing at the once again picked up collar. He had been pulled forward by the nothingness, a small growl escaping him as the other pressed there foreheads together, a growl that was cut off by the hand curling against the side of his neck, the silver’s mind flashing back to when the other had dug those same fingers into bruises that had been there before.

"I am not lying Xemnas. And how many times do I have to tell you I’m no ones pet? I belong to no one." His eyes narrowed, already wishing that he had left when he had the chance.

> Xemnas chuckled softly, sliding his fingers around and into the back of the other’s hair, twisting and tugging, not quite gently but certainly not with too much force. “How that would break Saix’s tender little heart… You know he does not love the same as a human, surely? Nobodies are jealous, possessive creatures, pet. In his mind, you are his, in every sense of the word. His lover, his silver, ‘ _his_ ’.
> 
> "But, a part of you belongs to _me_.” He tugged the other’s hair, harder this time as he drew back, amber eyes narrowing slightly. “And you are far too impertinent for my liking. Pets should know how to obey a command the first time, without unnecessary delay. You will _learn_ , Sephiroth.” He unbuckled the collar with his free hand and let the leather brush against the other’s neck. “And I will take your tutelage personally.”

Sephiroth ignored the tugging for now, the sensation not truly painful at this point, just mildly annoying. _Yes if anyone’s I am his. I belong to Saix. Not you, never will._ Sephirothhad opened his mouth to voice his mind, before it was cut off by a hiss escaping him as his hair was tugged harder. As he felt the leather against his neck, the silver tried to back away, but was held in place by the nothingness and the other’s hand in his hair. Trapped. The other’s words made him think of Saix’s memories. The training. Was that what Xemnas wanted to do to him? Sephiroth had to get away. “I am not yours to teach.” He spat out, not giving in to the other.

> At first he chose not to answer. Xemnas drew back and lifted the other’s hair out of the way before slipping the collar around his neck and buckling it at the back, sealing the buckle closed with a spell and smirking. “Don’t try to remove it. You’ll burn those pretty hands.”
> 
> Now he summoned a portal, flicking his fingers at the air. He took Sephiroth’s wrist and dragged him through, into a cell. The portal was shut and the cell’s door was already bolted shut but, through the bars, there was the indistinct shape of another person in the cell across the hall. A human, chained and bloodied, but Xemnas paid them no mind.
> 
> "Now…" He shoved Sephiroth away and gestured to the chains on the opposite wall. "Attend to those, and don’t think to disobey. You’ve seen a little of what happened to Saix and none of that was by my hand. Remember, Seph… I am not that Xemnas." His eyes flashed. "I am _worse_ ~”

And it was done. The leather collar now was against his neck… And apparently enchanted. Sephiroth’s mind raced. Now he was collared, unable to get it off. He didn’t even think of testing what the other had said, sure that he would in fact burn his hands if he tried to take it off. Sephiroth was out of time to think as he was dragged through a portal.

Eyes widened as he saw where they were. _No._ They were now in one of the cells… Not the one where Saix’s training had taken place, but a cell all the same. He tried to swallow again, trying to figure out how to get out of there, seeing no way to escape, memories of Saix’s training running through his mind.

> _"Remember, Seph… I am not that Xemnas. I am worse~"_

His heart dropped at those words. How could he be worse? Was that possible? Sephiroth stood frozen in place. Not wanting to give in… But not wanting to face anything worse… And Sephiroth couldn’t fight Xemnas. If he lost… Saix would be forced to watch as he was torn apart. Closing his eyes for a moment, having come to a decision, Sephiroth walked forward quietly, chaining himself, thankful that he hadn’t summoned his wing upon arriving to Never Was. One less thing for Xemnas to possibly damage.

> Xemnas watched in silence. He had fully expected Sephiroth to protest, to fight back… but no, of course he wouldn’t. Not with the threat of harm to Saix hanging over his head. One reason Xemnas had sworn off love - it could be used against you. And here he was, using. It was enough to bring a tiny smirk to his face but the expression was gone again as the emotion faded once more.
> 
> And, the sight of Sephiroth collared and chained was truly one to behold. It was certainly a sick delight to watch a person break, bit by bit, and the longer it took was the better. It made the eventual shatter so much… _sweeter_.
> 
> Amber eyes were shadowed behind dark lashes for a moment as he blinked slowly, head tilted. What to do now….
> 
> Well, first things first. He shadowed out of the cell to remove his coat - so as not to get blood on it, that was just unsanitary - and hung it on the hook protruding from the wall. His lips twisted, then the gloves we folded over the top as well before the silver shadowed back into the cell, idly cracking his knuckles.
> 
> "When did you carve those into your skin, hmm…?" The scarred word had been noticed on Sephiroth’s chest and he crouched beside the other to get a closer look, reaching out to brush bare fingertips against the letters. “‘Monster’… How unoriginal."

Sephiroth only allowed himself to look at the floor, not wanting to look at the other. He tried to swallow again, his mouth still dry. What was going to happen? Sephiroth had never truly been on the other end of torture. Always had been the one dealing it out. Sephiroth had never imagined himself in such a manner, chained in a cell, at the other’s mercy. He hadn’t noticed as the other had left and come back, now coatless and gloveless.

"…I thought Saix would have told you before you punished him." Sephiroth replied softly. Sephiroth had to stop a shiver at that touch. It had only been a month or so since the words had been carved into his chest, and he had visited Saix’s memories… Though it felt like only yesterday it had happened.

> Xemnas made a short sound, hardly anything to tell his opinion. “He might have mentioned it but really, I rarely listen to everything he says. Poor thing has a tendency to ramble after so many years being broken over and over again.” That, and it hadn’t been anything useful so he hadn’t bothered to listen.
> 
> He could see the anticipation slowly creeping into the other’s eyes and it drew a stir from what remained of his heart, but not a good one. No, what was left of Xemnas’s heart was withered, so consumed in darkness that he only relished this reaction from Sephiroth. And he would let it continue to grow until the other was begging… and then he would act.
> 
> "Are you cold?" It would seem like a question of impulse but it had reason. But not a reason he was likely to tell.

Sephiroth remained motionless as the other rambled. Of course he wouldn’t pay attention to what Saix says… At this time Sephiroth was more concerned about what would happen to him, trying not to think of Saix’s memories. They would only make him worry more. He had to find a way to escape… But there was none. He knew this, but his mind kept thinking of possibilities, none working out in his mind.

The unexpected question caught his attention, the silver not expecting such a thing, actually causing him to look at the other. “No.” The silver replied without hesitation, his high tolerance for cooler temperatures being such a lovely adaptation.

> The answer, this time, was expected and Xemnas hummed shortly. No words were needed - the sudden drop in temperature would be obvious and while it still wasn’t _that_ cold, it was enough to spring tiny goosebumps along his skin. It was a purely physical reaction but it was still _feeling_ of something. And for now, it was enough.
> 
> "Among his little ramblings, Saix did tell me something interesting…" His fingertips brushed along the scars again. "You don’t like being touched by metal. Something he’s noticed since he’s known you…" A Blade was summoned to his free hand, the soft hum echoing in the cell. "It’s not metal, but I can make them cold." He shifted to kneel, letting the flat of the Blade rest against the other’s chest. "How about now? Getting cold yet?"

The temperature drop _was_ obvious to the silver, but it had barely any effect on him. His long hours in the rain had seen to that. _What is he trying to get at?_ Sephiroth thought nothing of it until the other started talking again, his heart dropping even more if possible. Eye’s darted to the blade as it was summoned, eyes wide. And then it touched him. The silver’s teeth ground together as his fists clenched and toes curled. His eyes screwed shut touch.

He had heard the other’s question but was unable to process it as his thoughts having already gone to his days in the ShinRa labs. The smell of antiseptics and other chemicals filling his senses. The question had finally processed, his mind only hearing Hojo. “I am not, Hojo.” Sephiroth replied through gritted teeth, as any good weapon to be should respond. Yes, no admitting to weaknesses. Weaknesses resulted in punishment.

> This time, the answer made his eyes narrow. Xemnas clicked his tongue and leaned forward to bite Sephiroth’s ear, tugging slightly. “Mind on the present, pet.” He dropped the temperature further and used some darkness to kick his up; now the only warmth in the cell radiated from his own body. “Mind on _me_.” He flicked his wrist and moved the Blade away, then his eyes narrowed again - this time in thought - and he hummed.
> 
> "Seph, Seph…" He clicked his tongue again before sliding the Blade against Sephiroth’s side, following the line of his ribs, then back up along his sternum. "Perhaps we should open you up and see what that measly little heart really looks like…"

The bite to his ear snapped Sephiroth back to the present, the metal still cold against his skin. Mako eyes opened again, immediately moving to the other silver. The lower temperature finally caused a reaction in Sephiroth, goosebumps forming on his skin. Sephiroth merely ground his teeth together as the other cut into him. He had suffered worse in his battles with Cloud. This pain was manageable, barely felt. The silver didn’t say a word, simply taking the pain in silence.

> Such a lack of reaction… Xemnas gave a dissatisfied huff and sat back, unhooking the chains and lifting the other silver by the collar. The other hand reached for the chains hanging from the ceiling and he latched the manacles around the other’s wrists. A thinner, finer chain was attached to the loop on the front of the collar, just to keep the other’s head from turning too much.
> 
> Then, he stepped back, lips twisted. His breath fogged in front of him at the chill in the air but he couldn’t feel the cold now, not with his own temperature edged up so much. “Perhaps it is time you learn the meaning of true pain…”
> 
> Xemnas summoned the Blade again and as he circled Sephiroth, let the Blade drag around his hips, leaving a bloodied circle against the skin. “How clearly do you remember that little jaunt through Saix’s memories, pet?”

Sephiroth hadn’t been expected to be grabbed by the collar, a noise of surprise escaping him as he was lifted and chained now from the ceiling. Sephiroth watched Xemnas as he stepped back, unsure of what was going to happen next. _True meaning of pain? …Is it worse than nearly being sliced through by the Buster sword?_ Sephiroth wanted to sass back, but kept his mouth shut.

As the blade sliced through his pants and into his hip, Sephiroth merely ground his teeth together again, the pain still nothing compared to what he had endured in his own battles. And then the other’s words… His mind clicked as to what Xemnas was up to, that memory still vivid. “I.. I remember everything,”Sephiroth replied quietly, afraid of what might happen next. He couldn’t watch that… Let alone think of enduring it.

> "Good, good." The Blade sliced in deeper, then slid deep into abdominal muscle once Xemnas was in front of him again, head tilted slightly as he looked up at him, eyes narrowed again. "It disgusted you, didn’t it, what was done to Saix. I can only imagine what things my counterpart thought of." He let the Blade disappear for now, brushing his fingers against the blood and digging his nails into the wound.
> 
> A blooded fingertip came to lightly brush against Sephiroth’s face, leaving a red X between the eyes, mirroring Saix’s Sigil-scar and Xemnas smirked. “You _love_ this scar of his, don’t you? My, but imagine his reaction if you suddenly had one to match… then I could _always_ find you, dear pet~” He leaned in to nuzzle their noses together. “Wouldn’t that be just _marvelous_?~”

Sephiroth had been relieved when the other hadn’t done as he thought he would, a hiss of pain escaping the silver as the the blade sliced into his abdomen. Sephiroth’s face scrunched up as the other’s nails were dug into the wound, eliciting another hiss of pain. Then the other’s hand on his face, his own blood hot and sticky on his face. Mako eyes opened again, glaring at the other as he talked.

Saix hated the scar on his own face, let alone a similar scar on his lover. If that were to happen, the silver wouldn’t show his face around here again. He had a feeling the Diviner would blame himself if that were to occur. Sephiroth wrinkled his nose as the other rubbed against it. Sephiroth remained quiet, sure that if he answered in the negative something bad would happen. He decided remaining quiet was his best choice in this situation as he struggled slightly against the manacles holding him.

> The silence wasn’t a deterrent, it only annoyed Xemnas. It only took a thought and the manacles around Sephiroth’s wrists tightened, the attached chains shortening to force his shoulders out of joint. The chain attached to the collar-loop would shorten also, forcing his head back if he still wanted to breath.
> 
> "I asked you a question." The words were barely above a growl. He leaned in to bite at Sephiroth’s ear again, drawing blood that he licked away. "And I expect an _answer_. I will ask again.” He summoned his Blade to slide along ribs again. “Shall. I. _Scar you_. With. The _Sigil_.”

Sephiroth gasped in pain, his head forced back and his shoulders dislocated. Sephiroth ground his teeth together again at the bite. An answer. He wanted an answer. Sephiroth cried out in pain as the blade was dragged across his side again. “N-no,” Sephiroth responded to him.

> Xemnas chuckled lowly. No answer was given at first, but the tip of a Blade was mere inches from the other silver’s face. “Tch…” A flick of the rest, and the Sigil was carved into pale skin but not on the face. Between the scarred  ‘O’ on the other’s chest, then another line through the whole word.  He drew back to admire his handiwork and nodded.
> 
> "You didn’t _really_ think I was giving you a choice, did you?” The amusement was back in his voice and he rubbed his nails along the longer line, widening the wound and humming shortly. “So sorry. That was a little bit of a lie~”

Sephiroth watched the blade as it was near his face. His heart raced, not wanting to have such a scar on his face, merely for the fact of the impact it would have on Saix. But then fresh pain bloomed in his chest as the two lines were carved there. Sephiroth was unable to look at them due to the collar keeping his head where it was, but he could feel the two lines. Sephiroth hissed again as the other dug nails into the new wound. Sephiroth had figured he had no choice in the matter, the other having complete power of him right now.

> He could definitely feel the fear now, moving back to meet Sephiroth’s eyes with his own, searching. What must it feel like, to _feel_ so strongly and not have it fade within moments? Something that would forever be denied, it was a constant source of fascination for Xemnas. Probably part of why he did as he did, the tortures and manipulations. To _see_ the emotions, to be able to mimic them so convincingly. And yet, he never truly felt them. Ah well.
> 
> "Did that hurt, pet?~" He leaned in to nuzzle along the other silver’s collarbones, brushing kisses to the skin just above the collar. He had to float a little to do so but he didn’t care. Such was the consequence having Sephiroth chained just above the ground. "Hmm, since those memories, have you wondered just how _much_ it hurt Saix to have that Blade penetrate him?… Of course you have. Sickening, isn’t it? Admit it, you’re _curious_. Just a little.”

Sephiroth had mustered a glare as the other met his eyes. If only Saix hadn’t been at stake… The silver wouldn’t be in such a predicament, the other intent on breaking him. Sephiroth’s eyes widened again as the other muzzles and kissed the area above his collar bone, not expecting such a thing. 

> _"Admit it, you’re curious. Just a little.”_

Sephiroth had shaken his head no as best he could with the precarious way the collar forced his head back. “No.” He said softly, that one thing something he hoped he would never experience. Though it seemed the other was intent on him experiencing it.

> Xemnas smirked. “Poor pet.” He patted the other silver’s hip, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise, hard enough to force open the sliced skin again, blood coating his fingers. “You haven’t earned the privilege just yet.” As if it were an honour to be tortured.
> 
> He drew back to examine Sephiroth, head tilted, corner of his lower lip caught between his teeth as he thought. The Blade flicked in and out of view, humming and providing soft red light to the cell. “You look so much better covered in blood.”
> 
> But, even this was becoming tiresome. Time to move on. He unhooked the other from the roof and simply let him fall to the ground, pressing a boot against his hip to keep him down. “Nice as the blood is though, you stink. Time for a bath, I think.”

Sephiroth hissed in pain as the other squeezed his hip, ending in a pained gasp. _Privilege? So that was considered a privilege. Fuck me._ The silver was thankful once the other had backed off. The red light and humming worried the silver every time that it appeared, fearing another wound from the other.

As he was unhooked from the ceiling, he summoned his wing reflexively to cushion his fall. The feathers soft against his skin. _A bath?_ _At least no more cutting for now?_ The silver remained silent, not sure what to do since he was unable to get up. He merely looked up at the other, mako eyes narrowed.

> Amber eyes narrowed as the wing was summoned and he yanked Sephiroth to his feet by grabbing the collar, dragging him close and growling, “I do not recall giving you permission to summon your wing.” His free hand reached around to grip the feathers, fingers digging into them and pulling some free. “And the next time you summon it without permission, I will rip it from your body and enjoy every scream.”
> 
> Xemnas kept their eyes locked, head tilted just slightly as he continued to slowly pull feathers from the wing, watching every little reaction and just waiting, _waiting_ , for Sephiroth to beg him to stop. Because he knew the silver would, eventually.

Mako eyes widened as the other pulled him to his feet. The silver gasped in pain as feathers were pulled out, cursing his reflexes for having him summon the blasted thing. Sephiroth nodded at the other’s words. But then the feather pulling continued. His wing fluttered, trying to get away from the pain. It was like having a hair pulled out from your head, only worse. With each feather pulled, the silver cried out in pain, merely waiting for the other to stop, his own pride keeping him from begging.

> Xemnas smirked as he continued to pluck the feathers, simply letting them drift to the floor. And when Sephiroth still refused to beg, his eyes narrowed in a thoughtful look and the smirk widened. He shifted his hand lower, to grip the longer flight feathers, and slowly, slowly tugged one free, still watching for the reaction. Then, he began pulling another flight feather out, and another, and would keep doing it until Sephiroth asked him to stop. Such fun they had together.

And fun it was not. At least for the abused silver. Sephiroth had been able to take it as the top coat of feathers had been pulled. But when he felt that hand reach lower, the silver’s mouth had opened to start protesting, those feather’s being necessary for flight. But it was to late as the feather was pulled, eliciting a cry of pain from the silver instead of his intended protests. By the third flight feather pulled, Sephiroth was ready to beg for him to stop, this time finally able to voice his protests. “S-stop…”A fourth feather pulled. “Please. S-Stop.”

> Ah, there it was, the sweet begging to stop. And now, Xemnas’s smirk reached his eyes and he brushed his fingers across the line of exposed muscle from the gaps of pulled feathers. “My, my, did you _really_ think I would do what you tell me to, Sephiroth?” He gripped a handful of the flight feathers and pulled roughly, tossing them at the floor and letting the other silver go with a shove. And if Sephiroth hadn’t learned the lesson - only to summon the wing when granted permission - then Xemnas would saw the damned thing off with a Blade and beat him with it.

The touch made the silver shiver, the skin there never really having been touched directly before. Sephiroth let out another cry of pain as more feathers were pulled. _Fucking hell._ Sephiroth nearly feel as he was pushed back. He was barely able to keep his footing, wing spread out, pitiful as it was to help him keep his balance.

> Hm. Lovely as it would be to just bask in Sephiroth sprawled across the floor and lying in his own blood, Xemnas was already moving on to the next part. He shadowed to grab Sephiroth by the wing again and spun him around - and began to drag him, out of the cell and into the hallway, past the cells with the screaming and whimpering humans, and through the castle until they reached one of the larger bathrooms.
> 
> "Now… You have a choice. You can either get in there, undress and clean yourself up…" Xemnas curled his fingers around the collar and tugged Sephiroth close to add in a murmur, "or _I_ can do all of that for you.”

Sephiroth cried out again as his wing was yanked and used to drag him through the castle, thankful once they had stopped again, the pain from his wounds and dislocated shoulders only getting worse as they walked. Then the other had pulled him close, the pointless question being asked of him. _Why even bother asking…You’ll do as you please anyways._ The Sigil on his chest proof of that fact. Still the silver had to protest, to give an answer. Sephiroth shook his head, not wanting the other near him, hoping for this small moment alone to try summoning his portal and fleeing, doubting it would work. But he had to try.

> Xemnas rolled his eyes. “You weak little creature.” He let go of the collar and shoved again, summoning a wall of nothingness for Sephiroth to land against. “Weak, _pathetic_ little creature. You disgust me.” Darkness formed around his hand and clenched his fingers, sending darkness at the sigil on the other’s chest, his own - carved between his shoulders - pulsing in response.
> 
> "Get in there. I will not have my pet anything less than pristine." The wall of nothingness disappeared and he shoved the bathroom door open, taking Sephiroth by the arm and dragging him into the clean room. "Clean and dry yourself, and dress in one of the spare coats. Don’t bother trying to leave. I can track you anywhere and Sephiroth?" His voice lowered to a growl. "I _will_ find you.”

Sephiroth could not do anything right it seemed. Nothing could please the other. Speaking… Not speaking. Sephiroth slammed against the wall, a grunt coming from him. A burning pain radiated from the Sigil as the darkness met it. Another grunt left him as he was dragged into the bathroom. “Yes, Xemnas…” Sephiroth had said quietly, that tone all that was needed to deter his want to try opening the portal. Sephiroth moved quietly, undressing, kicking off his boots and sliding out of the torn pants and under wear he was wearing. He wanted to get the blood off of himself… So much of it having been spilt that night.

> While Sephiroth was cleaning, Xemnas was in the bathroom also, taking a damp cloth to himself to clean away the spatters of blood on his skin. Hair was tied back and pinned out of the way in a loose knot at the nape of his neck and boots were kicked off for now - for a time, he almost looked normal. _Younger_.
> 
> And then it was gone as he glanced up in the reflection, watching the other silver with flat, detached gaze. Anyone would admire the lean lines of him, that long, silky hair… but there was no emotion for Xemnas. It was just a possessive admiration. Once Sephiroth was sufficiently clean, Xemnas had further plans for him.

Sephiroth had set to quietly cleaning himself, washing away the blood staining his skin. The bloody X on his face was the first thing he washed away. He gently washed his wounds, careful not to hurt himself more. He quietly let the wing slip away, disappearing, hoping he didn’t get reprimanded for such a small thing, considering he had been reprimanded for summoning it. Sephiroth tried his best to ignore Xemnas, only focusing on cleaning himself. He breathed a quiet sigh before giving his hair a look, not sure if he should wash the blood that stained the silver strands.

> A fresh coat was retrieved from beside the door and Xemnas glanced over his shoulder. “I told you to clean yourself, pet. That means _all_ of yourself, not just skin.” He summoned a Sorcerer to keep an eye on the other silver while he left him to some privacy, shutting the door over but not all the way while he waited in the hallway, leaning against the wall, arms crossed loosely over his chest. He knew Sephiroth would procrastinate and for now, he had no issue with that.

Of course Sephiroth would procrastinate. He did not look forward to what ever the other had planned. He was however thankful for the bit of privacy, paying no mind to the Sorcerer. He set to scrubbing his hair, too much blood staining the silver. After it was done, the silver slipped into one of the spare coats, the clothing unfamiliar to him. He slipped his boots back on before running a hand through his still damp hair, combing it gently before opening the door and walking out of the bathroom.

> Xemnas glanced up as he heard the door opening, arching an eyebrow. Sephiroth looked so uncomfortable in the coat and it loosed a chuckle from him. “Come. There is something I would have my pet see.” He gestured for the other silver to follow as he headed back down the hallway from the direction they’d come, steps silent on the floor. Oh yes, he had quite the little treat planned for his pet down in the cells.

Sephiroth nodded as he began to follow, fearing what it could possibly be that he had wanted to show them. Sephiroth tried to zone out as they walked, but he couldn’t help but notice that they were headed back the way they had come. He continued to run a hand absentmindedly through his hair, continuing to de-tangle the silver strands.

> Xemnas noticed Sephiroth trying to zone out and he knew the effort would be in vain. The atmosphere in the dungeons prevented it; a useful spell left behind from his previous counterpart. He pushed the doors open and headed back into the hall, heading for the cell at the end - it had no bars, but rather a solid wall and a door to match. No windows and no light could enter the room and he turned, smirking and his eyes danced with restrained glee. “Now… Guess what is inside this room.”

Sephiroth _hadn’t_ been able to zone out, try as he might. Sephiroth had settled to merely look at the floor as they walked, studying it as it gave him something to do. His thoughts had crept to how in all Gaia he had somehow gotten himself into this. And where was Saix? He was starting to get tired of the other not telling him when he would be away from the castle. It would be such a simple thing that could have prevented many of his past encounters with this monster. Sephiroth looked up as they had arrived at the cell at the end. The smirk on the other’s face sent a chill down the silver’s spine. It couldn’t be anything good judging by that grin. “Marboros?” Sephiroth said, tossing an answer to him.

> "No, not Marboros." Whatever those were. No, this was so much better… Xemnas unlocked the door and nudged it open - the dim light that entered the room was too much for its occupant and the man whined softly, turned his head away.
> 
> Xemnas remained outside the room, watching Sephiroth for any reaction. At first, perhaps the room’s occupant wouldn’t be recognisable. Blood-coated hair, body bruised and his wrists were chained above his head, leggings torn as the body shivered. But when he looked up, the gritty hair moved to reveal amber eyes and the raw, deeper-carved scar on his face.
> 
> Saix.
> 
> "Seph…" The Diviner’s voice was hoarse, lips split and dried blood crusted them. He groaned as he tried to move. "What are you… doing here…?"

Sephiroth _hadn’t_ recognized the other at first. The blood covering him had seen to that. But when his eyes met amber he knew exactly what he was looking at. He could feel his heart drop. He wanted to run to him, but he restrained himself, certain the other would punish him, punish them both if he did such a thing.

"Saix…" Sephiroth said softly a look of concern crossing his face. Had Xemnas done this just to get at Sephiroth? He dug his nails into his hands, keeping himself rooted to the spot. If he moved, he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

> Saix groaned again, softly, wincing as the sound tugged at his sore throat. Faded bruises covered that skin and the rest of his torso, and the edges of bruised handprints were on his hips and shoulders. “S-…. Sephi…-roth…” It was hurting too much to keep his head up so Saix let it drop against his chest, tears leaking from swollen eyes as he closed them. It was too bright with the door open and he couldn’t see anything anyway - he only recognised them by the scents.
> 
> Xemnas watched all of this in silence, expression remaining blank. If it tugged at anything, it didn’t show on face or in his stance. The last time he had seen someone in this state was the Xigbar of his timeline and feelings associated with those memories had long since been smothered. “Two minutes,” was all he said, shutting the door over to give them some limited privacy.

_Two minutes._ Sephiroth moved quickly from where he stood, as quickly as he dared without opening his own wounds, to Saix, afraid to touch him without causing the other pain. “Saix, I’m here now…” Sephiroth said, not sure of what to say.. What to do. He quietly picked up a strand of the blood coated hair, playing with it gently, one thing he was sure he could touch without harming the other. “What happened?” He asked softly.

> The barest hint of a smile tilted dry, blood-stained lips at the affection. “Full moon… I… couldn’t control mys-self… Lashed out and — attacked Xemnas. He…” He cut off to clear his throat, groaning as the action rasped against dried skin. When had he last had something to drink? “He locked me… in here… Beat me and… b-blinded me… with Blades…” Saix trailed off, shaking his head as best as he could. He couldn’t speak anymore, for fear of it hurting. He leaned into Sephiroth’s hand, giving a weak nuzzle to his palm and a soft whine.

Sephiroth’s heart dropped at the other’s words. “Ssshhh, Sai. You don’t need to say anymore…” At least Sephiroth would not have to explain to the other about the collar around his throat. He’d have to explain it at some other time… He pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s forehead, hoping it wouldn’t hurt the other too badly. “I love you… I wish there were something I could do..” He said softly. Not like there was much he could do.

> "Nothing…. y-you can… d-do…" Saix managed, jaw clenched tightly against the pain. "Please…. just do… as he… s-says…. Don’t want you hurt… because… of me… I can’t l—"
> 
> "Two minutes is up." Xemnas had opened the door again and Saix made a pained sound, turning his head away as quickly as he could so the light wouldn’t cause another headache. Xemnas’s eyes flickered between them, narrowed in thought. Hmm…. "On the floor, pet. On your back, preferably."

Sephiroth had stiffened at the sound of the other silver’s voice. Of course the other would come in promptly at two minutes. Sephiroth made another concerned face as Saix turned his head away. Then he heard the command. _On the floor?_ What the hell did the other have planned. Slowly the silver did as he was told, lying on his back on the floor near Saix.

> Xemnas rolled his eyes and dragged the other silver away from Saix, glancing over at the Diviner. “I warned you of your punishment, did I not, Saix?” He didn’t bother to expect an answer, the Diviner likely wasn’t capable of one.
> 
> It was time the two precious lovers learned who was in charge around here.
> 
> He wasn’t gentle as he yanked Sephiroth’s legs apart, letting him leave the coat on but unzipping it, pushing the sides out of his way. “Don’t try and fight or you’ll end up like your darling lover.”

Sephiroth let out a small wine as he was dragged away, the cut on his back being irritated by the action. Sephiroth blinked as his legs were yanked apart, not having expected the other to do that. So Saix was going to be punished by having his lover raped in the same room as him? His disgust for the other silver only grew. He remained silent, resisting his urge to fight. He wanted to, stop this from happening, to rescue his lover… But the risks were to high. And it wasn’t like he was up for a fight after the torture from earlier…

> Xemnas paid no attention to Saix, focused on Sephiroth right now. He wasn’t taking his time or being gentle - really, the more pain he caused Sephiroth the better. Perhaps then the man would learn to stop being so damned… The silver huffed shortly. Anyway. This was a punishment for both Saix and Sephiroth. And, he knew, neither of them were likely to forget it anytime soon.
> 
> He gripped the collar to keep the other silver’s attention on him, expression still completely blank. There was no emotion in this act, other than the need to make him hurt. “Unbuckle my pants.”

Sephiroth stared up at him for a moment registering the command. …Wait, was he going to take him dry? The silver’s eye’s widened at this realization, mentally forcing himself to reach down and unbuckle the other’s pants.

> Xemnas waited, the hand remaining on the collar. He was fully prepared to tighten it until Sephiroth did as asked but there was no need to - the other silver was following the command. “Such an obedient pet when your lover is threatened properly.”
> 
> Saix groaned and looked over. He knew what would happen. Xemnas had warned him, but no, he’d still gone and let the Berserker lash out. And he couldn’t _do_ anything about it, could only watch as Xemnas shoved harshly into Sephiroth, head hanging against his chest. He didn’t want to watch this, or hear it.

Sephiroth chose to ignore the other’s comment, making quick work of the buckle. His head turned to his lover as he heard the groan. Saix… Saix was here… Hopefully he couldn’t see too much.. He was blinded right? Sephiroth let out a whimper as as the other had shoved into him, eyes, screwing shut.

> Xemnas clicked his tongue, pulling roughly at the collar. “Eyes open, pet.” He leaned down to nuzzle his neck with a purr. “Wouldn’t want you to miss anything, now would we?~” He reached between them to curl his fingers around the other’s length, stroking slowly as he rolled his hips.   
>   
> The words were for Saix as much as Seph and the Diviner looked over. He could barely see anything save for murky shapes - the lighter shades of their hair, the black of Xemnas’s coat, Sephiroth’s pale skin with Xemnas’s darker. The rest was a fuzzy blur.

Sephiroth whimpered as the collar was pulled, forcing his eyes open. He averted his eyes from the other however, not wanting to look at him. I was bad enough he had to go through, let alone look at him. He let out a cry of pain as the other thrust again, the pain cancelling out any pleasure he would have felt from being stroked.

> Tch. It was the best he was going to get, so Xemnas didn’t bother forcing the other silver to meet his eyes. Sephiroth would probably start crying, weak little thing. Still, that whimper was a fun sound and he pulled at the collar again, letting his other hand brace against the floor. He was perfectly content to just keep causing Sephiroth pain. It wouldn’t be a punishment, otherwise.

Crying due to physical pain was something that had been punished when he was younger, often met with more pain. Something like this wouldn’t cause him to cry. The memory might at a later time, thinking of Saix having to be there for this. But the physical pain would not make him cry. Sephiroth whimpered again at the tug to his collar, trying his best to keep silent about the pain he was in, his best attempt at making this easier for Saix.

> Yes, there was that lovely sound. Xemnas tugged at the collar with every thrust, leaning down to bite at the curve of his shoulder, leaving the blood to drip down pale skin. “I could make you enjoy this.” He brushed his fingers against the sigil-scar, letting a small amount of darkness seep under the other’s skin; it would only be enough to send a shiver through him but it would be enough to get the point across. “Would you like that, pet? Do you want the pain to stop?~”

Each tug of the collar elicited whimpers of varying degrees from the silver, the bite nothing but painful. A shiver ran through him as the darkness seeped into his scar. No matter how much he hated himself for his answer, he replied simply, “Please…” He couldn’t be blamed for wanting the pain to stop could he?

> Perfect. Xemnas glanced aside to see the Diviner watching - trying to, as best he could with such faulty vision right now - and chuckled. “Ah, pet…” He shifted and leaned down to brush his lips against the scar, pushing more darkness into the other silver’s body. It wasn’t enough to form a proper connection but hints of it was there if Sephiroth focused enough to dare touch Xemnas’s mind - tiny echoes of emotions that quickly faded, thoughts rushing through the background and all of it surrounded by emptiness. All in his mind, of course.
> 
> He slowed his hips for a moment and shifted again, turning his head. Saix watched and even through the murky haze, could see the grin on Xemnas’s face and he could feel the cold tingle of darkness in the air. A soft whimper caught in his throat and he looked away. Let it be over soon, please…

Sephiroth might have tried to touch the other’s mind if he knew what exactly was going on. He could only feel the darkness pouring into him through the Sigil. He was thankful however when the other silver had slowed his hips, that pain, being lessened for the moment at least. He ended up looking towards Saix as he heard the whimper, somehow feeling guilty for this entire situation, for the other to have to watch this.

> Xemnas growled lowly and tugged roughly on the collar, yanking Sephiroth into an equally rough kiss. It was purely an attention-grab - he would not be upstaged by Saix. ‘ _Focus on me, pet. Only on me_.’ He sent the words through that small connection rather than speaking aloud, snapping his hips forward again and setting a pace, rough to match the kiss. ‘ _You wanted pleasure and that’s what you’ll get_.’

The silver had already found himself kissing back despite himself, eyes widening as he heard the words in his mind. ‘ _What’s going on? …I’m going crazy again… Fuck_ ' The silver thought to himself, more pained whines escaping him despite the kiss.

> ‘ _You think too loudly, stop thinking and just_ feel _for a time_.’ With that, Xemnas blocked the connection but kept brushing darkness against Sephiroth’s skin, across his hips, against his length and along his sides. All sensitive areas.
> 
> Feeling the darkness, Saix had curled up as best he could, face buried against his knees. It didn’t stop him hearing everything but at least now he wasn’t looking.

The pain was soon replaced by pleasure, his cries of pain turning into moans of pleasure. He tried to hold them back, to spare Saix… But Sephiroth would apologize later for this. Fingers tried to dig themselves into the floor of the cell, their efforts not doing anything to the hard floor.

> Noticing Sephiroth trying to scratch at the floor, Xemnas guided the other’s arms around his back, murmuring, “Here, scratch,” as he continued to roll his hips in that hard, slow pace, fingers kneading at the other silver’s hips.
> 
> Every sound was heard and Saix bit his lip to remain quiet - sharp teeth sliced through already broken skin and he could only lick it away, biting back a whimper of pain, both physical and mental.

Sephiroth did as commanded, fingers now digging into the the other’s back as a warmth began to build in his lower abdomen. Sephiroth had begun to move his won hips along with the other’s matching the pace. Saix had been forgotten for the moment, the only thing the silver was now focused on was building pleasure.

> Once Sephiroth began to respond properly, Xemnas eased off on the darkness in favour of reaching between them again to take the other’s erection in his hand, stroking with his thrusts and swirling a finger against the head. He leaned down to nibble Sephiroth’s neck, purring against the heated skin. “Come for me, my pet~”

And with the command, the silver did come, groaning in pleasure, the other’s name escaping his lips. Oh how he’d hate himself for this later, but right now, it felt good, better than the pain he had felt earlier in his own cell. His back arched, the silver panting now from pleasure rather than pain.

> Perhaps Sephiroth was learning after all. Xemnas brushed a kiss to his neck and pulled out, buckling his pants back on properly and standing, giving the curled-up Diviner a glance. He’d have to be let out soon, but for now the man could remain as he was.
> 
> And Saix had curled up as best he could, face buried against his knees, shoulders shaking but he wasn’t crying, just trembling. Yes, the punishment had been received, clearly.

Sephiroth remained lying there panting as the other pulled out. He would try to enjoy this afterglow as long as he could… As long as the other allowed him. It was a reward for being an obedient pet, no? And Seph had found it best not to attempt anything right now, the littlest thing seeming to lead to punishment.

> While Sephiroth was enjoying that afterglow, Xemnas moved to kneel in front of Saix, unlocking his manacles and guiding the Diviner’s arms down, gently rubbing his shoulders to loosen the muscles; Saix groaned softly, looking up slightly, frowning in confusion. “Why…?”
> 
> "You’ve learned your lesson, I trust."
> 
> Saix nodded. He was more relieved that he could get out of this small room, could shower, get a hot cup of tea and sleep. And be plagued by nightmares of Xemnas raping his lover.
> 
> "Sephiroth, up." The command in Xemnas’s tone was unmistakeable. One more lesson for the other silver.

Sephiroth blinked for a moment before getting up, the silver being obedient for the time being, his body having undergone enough abuse that say. His wounds from earlier were already yelling at him for the way he had moved during the act. Mako eyes glanced to his lover, thankful to see him unchained. Sephiroth wanted to shrink back from him however, ashamed about what had just happened. 

> Xemnas watched the two of them with a smug smile. They had definitely learned the lesson but still… One more remained, one that Saix knew well but Sephiroth had yet to learn.
> 
> Saix remained sitting against the wall, stretching his legs out and carefully kneading at his calves to work some feeling back into numb muscles, pointedly not looking at either of them and ducking his head, letting his hair hide his face. Silly as it was, he didn’t want Seph seeing him again. Not beaten and bruised as he was.

Sephiroth stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do, not sure what he was  _allowed_ to do. He looked from one to the othe, waiting for something to happen, anything… Possibly Xemnas telling him he was free to go for now… But he doubted that were the case… Deciding upon something the silver moved zip the coat again, hoping that this action would not anger the other silver.

> And now, the finale.
> 
> As Saix was standing, Xemnas was watching with keen eyes and as soon as the Diviner had straightened, the silver had shadowed behind him and yanked him back, Blade levelled at his throat. “You did this to yourself once, if my memories serve correctly. No, don’t struggle, you know that does nothing, my Diviner.” Xemnas hummed in approval as Saix stilled, eyes wide and locked on Sephiroth (or as close to Seph as he could, since Saix still couldn’t see properly).
> 
> "Now…" Xemnas was watching Sephiroth also, smirking. "You’d be upset if I killed your little lover, wouldn’t, pet? Should I? Or should I let him live?"

It had happened to quickly for the silver to comprehend at first, but mako eyes widened as he saw the scene that was now before him. Two sets of amber eyes were now staring at him, one shocked, the other predatory. His own eyes moved to the sword at his lover’s throat. Sephiroth was frozen, not sure what to do, every other time he had been asked something his wishes had been ignored. But now… He didn’t know what to do. Mako eyes wide, fearing for his lover’s life, a stuttered no escaped his lips, the only thing he could manage.

> "Seph no d—!" Saix cut off with a shocked sound, and as he was released he stumbled forward, palm curved around his throat in an attempt to stop the blood. But, the Blade had severed through his windpipe and he fell forward.
> 
> Xemnas watched it with empty eyes, the smile still in place. “This is your lesson, Sephiroth. You live and die by my hand, and mine alone.” Darkness had begun to surround Saix’s body and Xemnas flicked his fingers; with a choked, gurgling breath, Saix shuddered and opened his eyes, groaning. “Any reprieve from pain is at my mercy.”
> 
> Saix remained on the ground, curling up on his side and closing his eyes against the nausea.
> 
> "Orders are to be obeyed first time, without question, and insubordination is punishable as I see fit."
> 
> "Su….-perior, pl…-ease…"
> 
> "Hush, Saix." Xemnas fixed Sephiroth with burning eyes. "Understand?"

Sephiroth was frozen in place mako eyes wide as his lover stumbled forward, his throat cut.  _That had been my fault… No one else’s… Mine…_ Tears welled up in those eyes, spilling over. Yes, it may be seen as a weakness, but these tears he couldn’t stop. He wanted to run forward, to comfort the other, but he was sure he’d be punished if he did. 

> _“Any reprieve from pain is at my mercy.”_

A silent sigh escaped the silver as the darkness had faded away, his lover’s life saved by the one that had endangered it. Tear filled eyes moved to meet the other silver’s eyes, his hopelessness and confusion apparent there. “Y-yes…” he managed to get out, shaking slightly, the events of the night becoming too much for him.

> He could recognise that Sephiroth was nearly at his limit and to break him now would hardly be any fun. He cast a healing spell on Saix and the Diviner groaned, swaying on his feet and stumbling, bracing a hand against the wall to stay upright.
> 
> "Go, lick your wounds for now. Saix, usual orders."
> 
> "Yes… Superior…"
> 
> Xemnas smirked. “And Sephiroth? I will expect you in my bed tonight. Saix will be busy and I don’t like to sleep without a warm body in my arms.”

Did Sephiroth just hear him correctly? The words he heard couldn’t of been correct, could they?

> _”I will expect you in my bed tonight.”_

But it was most definitely what he had heard. The other silver had expected him to sleep in the same bed as him tonight… It seemed Sephiroth couldn’t even go home to lick his own wounds. All he had wanted was to either be left alone… Or with Saix at least… But to be forced to sleep in the same bed as the other… Sephiroth tried swallowing, his mouth still dry. Sephiroth took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He gave a small nod, hoping that it had been enough acknowledgement of the other’s words.

> It would have to be enough of an answer. Saix had given up trying to stand and had returned to sitting in the floor, brows furrowed as he rubbed gently under his eyes, trying to soothe away the pain.
> 
> Xemnas didn’t heal any of the Diviner’s wounds. Let him know the price of attempting to strike his Superior, Berserker-controlled or not.
> 
> The Superior left the two lovers to themselves for now, leaving the door open as he headed out of the dungeon and back up to the main level of the castle. A hot bath sounded good, then perhaps a nap before dinner. Yes, that sounded wonderful **.**


End file.
